Not Again
by charlielou1998
Summary: Now the chapters will be together since their short Also the summaries inside since it's so damn long and also This is a crossover but since I couldn't find the anita blake series or even Laurell .K Hamilton's Name this will suffice rated M for language and future content (If you've read all the books you'll know what I mean: Perverted Grin:)
1. Chapter 1 and two

Book 1 Chapter 1

Summary: What if Anita wasn't the only stubborn beautiful yet extremely powerful woman in St. Louis? What if there was another slightly more odd and powerful female that noone knew about? What if She was Anita's Partner in crime and already was a supernatural being? Seeing more than any woman her age should Kagome Higurashi is in for one hell of a show as she walks with Anita through out all the books.

Anita sat in her office thinking to herself as she stared at Willie McCoy across from her "Mind if I?" "No" cutting him completly off before he could finish his sentence anita gave a cruel smile to Willie who stared in shock as another female entered the room "It hurts my nose Vampire so don't bother" Willie frowned at the way she said vampire but shrugged.

Anita didn't bother looking him in the eye but this mysterious female flat out glared at him "Show soem respect foolish newborn" she hissed in a very cat-like way before sitting on the windowsill never loosing contact with the vampires eyes. Her teased Anita about being afraid after she avoided his gaze saying he could her fear "And what can you smell from me Vampire?" "hm...Caution, Anger...Wait no fury and a slight hint of sadness" "hn" she turned her face away to gaze out the window leaving the rest up to anita.

He went on telling her he needed her for an investigationg "Enough!" The womans voice portrayed she wnated them to listen to her "We must leave soon go somewhere else!" "Aw come on The money's good we need your expertise Anita!" "I've seen all the bodies Willie" "Well?" "I gave my report to the police" "As did I" "Jeez won't even give me that eh?" "We don't have the liberty to discuss private police information with you Vampire" "come on Mrs. Higurashi!" "I am a Ms. for starters Mrs. Higurashi would be ones mother" he flopped down in defeat at the now dubbed Ms. Higurashi.

He grew very still when Anita told him she can't do much else since she's already working with the police "Why won't you help us?" "We have clients and I certainly Will Not help a newborn" "I acn't sorry willie" "You mean Won't" "Interpret it whatever way you want to Vampire we are leaving" Ms. Higurashi was opening the door when she grabbed a wrist that was about to stop her "I am far older and wiser than you NewBorn I suggest you don't try that again with a firm twist she snapped his head and walked out in a huff.

Ms. Higurashi Stood outside hearing every word "He doesn't Know when to stop fucking Vampires think they own the goddamn world" She saw Willie speed away "Serves him fucking right" "Kagome!" she turned to see craig giving her a look "What? I have right to state my own opinion aint I?" he sighed and strated to furiously type when anita came out he just stared. Kagome snickered behind her hand at his reaction to her gun and crucifix "Speechless Craig?" he just glared and continued typing "Shall we go?" "Yeah" with that walked off arm in arm to Kagomes car and drove to the graveyard.

That's the first chapter!

Book 1 Chapter 2

They both drove home in silence until Kagome spoke up "Jesus I fucking hate sunrise it's far too Bright" "It just means I've overworked myself" "Meh even if you're an animator you're still human Like I once was I understand that you probably feel like shit right now" "Your language is as vulgar as ever I see" "Hey when you get pissed your mouth is a force to be reckoned with as well" "I guess" a comfortable silence enveloped them after they both entered their respective home Kagomes being opposite Anita's white room hers being as black as anita's was white "God I can't even bother to shower but I'm gonna anyways see ya soon" "Yeah see you soon" "God you always sound so upity".

Anita finally was lulled to sleep but was quickly awoken by the ringing of the phone "Hello?" "I'm sorry for waking you this is Monica I work with catherine?" "Sure, what do you want I'm sorry for sounding rude But I got off work at six" "Oh my you must hate me right now" "Is there anything you need?" "I'm throwing a surpirse party for monica because she's getting married next week" "Yes I'm in the wedding" "h of course beautiful bridesmaide dresses aren't they?" "About this Party?" "Oh yes I tried phoning your other friend Kagome was it the line had been cut off" "Yes my friend isn't the most welcoming when she's tired" "Ah I see anyways here I am rambling when you just want sleep" "What do you want Monica I was wondering since Catherine said you don't drink if you could be our designated driver? The party is tonight I was supposed to call you last week but it slipped my mind" 'Sure it did' she mumbled in her head "This is awfully short noticed..." she was about to continue when her dorr was burst open and kagome came in fuming "Damn fucking right it's short notice!" Anita swore she could practically feel the poor woman flinch though the phone.

After calming kagome down she continued to speak with monica agreeing to drive if kagome could come along "Sure, sure I'll give you directions and yoy can pick us up after work okay?" Kagiome snathed the phone off of Anita "You say you work with Catherine" "Yes" "We don't need directions" "Of course silly me well dress up nice no heels we may be dancing tonight" "Fine" with that Kagome hung up "Why are so rude?" "Why are You so nice?" "To-shay" "Fuck her I'm wearing heels just to piss her off" "Really?" "Hey I'm a demon I could dance all night with heels and not feel fatigued" "Figures" I'll nap with you and then I'll go have another shower and as they Butter up for this party"

End of chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Book 1 Chapter 3

"Ugh she's a vampire lover" Overhearing this Monica turned to us in her white silk shirt and gave a pointed look with her brown eyes "Problem?" "Yeah I got a fucking problem unlike you though I aint gonna make a scene Little Miss. Perfect" Anita couldn't Aree but she couldn't Disagree either with her perfect blouse and cut hair as well as her perfect tan Kagome did have a right saying that.

I was wearng blakc jeans and boots with a black blouse, Kagome went all out with a little black dress making her pale skin stand out a give an almost etheral glow she wore lip gloss but intensified the pink lining on her eyes with some kohl and more pink shadow making her gold eyes pop out also boldly intensifying her twin light magenta stripes on her sheek bones as well as the the Blue crescent moon it had little stars sporadically placed around it as well as what looked ot be a pink bauble between the two points of the moon.

they are all chatted until Anita said something a certain way that made kagome laugh and Catherine glare at the two Anita only smiled making Kagome laughter skyrocket to the stars. "Be nice" "Catherine you'll be having your fun let us have ours" she gave a sweet smile that said -I won't take no for an answer- Catherine looked like she would protest bu the smile grew until her fangs were poking out "Fine..." "Good now shall we continue I want to see what vamp bar the little tramp is taking us too" Monica gaped at her rudeness but Kagome only smiled sweetly before starting a conversation with anita.

"Do you know what's around this corner?" "Yeah dip-shit it's a fucking Vampire bar Guilty Pleasures" "Vampire bar?" Monica giggled saying the surprise still wasn't ruined "I'll fucking ruin her if she doesn't stop her squeling" Ah it all makes sense now. (A/n Here the mighty author shall interrupt and explain...)

Kagome is a demon. Demon = Sensitive sense including sight sound and smell. Squeling is high-pitched. Whcih hurts kagomes ears and evidently makes her slightly upset...Angry? Pissed off? Who knows.

On with the anger!

"Monica lower your tone Kagome isn't entirely human it hurts her ears" "Oh! you're a vampire?" "Don't compare me to those low lifes bitch" "Kagomes a dog-demon priestess hence the calling bitch and heightened senses" "I see I'm sorry but you'll just have to deal with it..." she was about to continue but was suddenly cut off everyone looked at kagome as she smiled cruelly "There I've dealt with that defiant mouth of yours bitch" they rest of the walk was in silence.

they arrived at the door and Monica was released from the silent spell she immediately went and felt up the bodygurads arm "Yep it's official" the other two woman looked at the demon behind them "The bitch is a slut" anita smiled slightly as kagome chuckled at the vampires name "Buzz the vampire...mhpf" her voice was cut off as she chuckled quietly her shoulders moving with effort of keeping her laughter to herself.

"Go on in Monica your tables waiting" "God she even has her own table tells you alot doesn't it haa haa" still laughing she was the last one in but was held back by buzz "You got something against Monica?" "Yeah I do shes a vampire slut and I don't like her I came her because Anita's here she's pack after all" "You a shifter?" "Please don't compare me to you or them I'm of a much higher rank than some lowlife supernaturals" he was too stunned so she pushed his arm and walked in.

I arrived just in time to hear Jean-Claude greet anita, picking up my pace I looped an arm around Anita and felt her relax immediatly "Jean-Claude a pleasure as always" "How do you two know each other?" "I don't think it's any of your busines so just shut up and be obediant like a good little bitch" "Found a new passion Kagome?" "You know me it only takes one slip of a vampire loving slut to make my heckles rise speaking of which your closeness could get you killed step back" it was an order he didn't want to obey but her did so anywayas everyone stared in shock "He knows I'm superior to him and all vampires even those of the oldest flavour hee hee see ya soon" with that Kagome dragged anita away and went to the only empty table there right at the front of the stage.

"A fucking strip club is what this stink-hole is" "Can't you ever be polite" monica was angry at her "Can't you Ever butt your large nose out of other people conversations?" she put her best high-pitched 'Monica tone' on and it just made her angrier "Do I need to reinforce whose alpha here bitch I'm sure you don't your Vocal cords permanently cut out?" she made it sound like a question but everyone knew it was a serious threat she Monica wisely remained silent.

As Lights Dim, The Show Starts.

End of chapter 3!

Book 1 Chapter 4

Previously on Not Again

"A fucking strip club is what this stink-hole is"

"Do I need to reinforce whose alpha here bitch I'm sure you don't your Vocal cords permanently cut out?" she made it sound like a question but everyone knew it was a serious threat so Monica wisely remained silent.

As Lights Dim, The Show Starts.

End of recap

Terror and excitement is all Kagome could smell and it digusted her "They're all pitiful" "Now, now Kagome relax have a drink" "I told you once so I'm not repeating myself as to why I won't drink" "Yeah, yeah you're scared right?" Kagome scoffed loudly enough to grab the attention of Jean-Claude "Scared by mere Vampires of course not" she rose suddenly and lifted her chair aiming it right at Jean-Clauds Chest "I hope you'll move back Little Vampire" there was slight spark of shock and anger before Kagome lowered the chiar and sat back down clearly dismissing him.

The lights went out and Kagome covered her ears at the shrill screams "Welcome to Guilty Pleasures. We are here to serve you. To make your most evil thought come true." "Keh as if he could make my thoughts come true, I could almost laugh at the thought"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to feel my breath upon your skin? My lips along your neck. The hard brush of teeth. The sweet, sharp pain of fangs. Your heart beating frantically against my chest. Your blood flowing into my veins. Sharing yourself. Giving me life. Knowing that I truly could not live without you, all of you." "Hell Fucking No, not in a million years be like fucking incest" nobody heard her to fixed upon the stage

"We have Phillip tonight" they started to chant his name as he entered the stage. Music started playing as he 'erotically' danced slipping off his jacket scars littered his body "I've got way more scares than that" Monica turned to her "I don't see them" "That my Dear oblivious Monica is because I do not wish for them to be seen" she shrugged and turned away just as anita turned to her "Is that true?" she briefly let the illusion go giving her a glimpse at all the scars littering her arms and legs before re-establishing it "It is" "Be proud of them Kagome you don't see me hiding behind some makeup and clothes" "I would rather not scare the entire world with my battle scars"

After the conversation 'Phillip' came up to us ripping his shirt all the while making eye contact when he looked at kagome his eyes widened in fear slightly before the music pulsed up e danced fully and sexily for a few moments before money started pouring from peoples hands he came up to monica who shoved money down to his penis He knelt as she licked, sucked and kissed his scars "Ha amateur" both turned to look at her "Come here" he obeyed her command Kagome held 100 dollars as he took her hand and walked upon the stage.

Grabbing his hair she pulled him down for a kiss her claws lightly dragging against his spine as she shived the money down her pants at the back making him moan as she lightly scratched his ass "Does the boy like what I'm doing to him?" he nodded and she got him to kneel as she knelt as wellnipping and scratching at his chest and back her lipstick stains smeared all over. The music stopped and they both rised "If you need a good rutting Little Vampire This Demon shall show you the extremes" placing her card into his mouth she walked away and sat down again.

Suddenly Kagome felt a weak mind control wash over the crowd "What is it?" "What else do you think it is?" "Vampire" Anita had been quiet since the scar conversation and this new vampire 'Robert' was making Kagome irritated "Who does he think he's tryin' to control" "I thought you liked it?" Monica gazed at Kagome in a whole new light after the last show "No I like being Dominent not submissive" "Ah I see" with that she picked up a white glove when anita said she didn't want it.

"He's Dancing around My rutting partner" "So sure of yourself that he'll say yes?" "Of course being part fox demon has it's perks and downfalls" "Like?" "Fox demons are tricksters and seducing as such I Must sleep with a willing male at least once a week it also means with a few threads of seduction anyone and anything can fall at my feet begging me to screw their brains out" Monica looked shocked but not as shcoked or angry as kagome when Phillip shrieked "..." a hiss and growl escaped Kagomes throat "Seems he's too weak for my tastes using her magic she made her card evapourate "The card?" "Gone" Kagome grabbed both of Anita's hands and started to lick each half moon on her palms healing them instantly.

That grabbed the vampires attention as he left Phillip panting on the floor "Well, well, well Miss. Kagome aint seen you here in a while" "Looking for a partner if you impress me I might just take you, I was going for a human but it seems he's not my type" the vampire got really close until kagome dragged him off of the stage and roughly kissed him using her fangs to split her lip so he could taste her blood as well "Do you like it?" he numbly nodded and Kagome stepped away after shoving her card down his pants "Call me in 1 week" "Sure thing" with that he stumbled away his hands touching his lips.

"Anita?" hearing Jean-Clauds voice she turned at looked at anita eyes blood red and blood dripping from her mouth made her look like a real demon "Jesus Kagome hide your eyes!" Jean-claude handed her a mirror "What can I say? It's rutting season soon"

Suddenly Anita's beeper went off and kagome was glad for the distraction "I'll come Anita" she dropped her illusion on her scars and heard a small rumble of pleasure "I almost had you two" he looked up and down Kagomes body inbearly hidden appreciation "It suits you My pet" "I'm not your anything My Sexy Vampire" with a nip to his neck she went out his rumbling laughter echoing through the hall as they left.

End of Chapter 4!


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy!

"Well damn aint this messy" (A/N I'm not going to describe the scene it's practically copyright) "I agree" "Lighten up will you..." Kagome muttered as she sniffed and glared at the crime scene "You thinkin' what I am?" Anita returned after measuring marks and looking at the bodies "Yeah..." "Ghouls eh? Aint this just handy fucking dandy" "Don't curse in front of the dead it's disrespectful" Anita scolded Kagome but she knew she would never take heed "Hn I've messed with the dead before no biggy sometimes I can see and talk to them...You know how fucking creepy that is?" "No I don't" "Good I hope you never do" Kagome always had an odd look in her eyes when she said that as if she knew that eventually I would.

Dolph came up and stared us down. It never seemed to faze Kagome like she's faced off bigger and nastier things in her life "Well?" "Ah nice to see you too Dolph Mister. I'm so Talkative" Anita bit back a giggle but by the look on Dolph's face he knew I wanted to "It was ghoul attack Happy?" "And?" "And what you think we're some kind of fucking masterminds or something?" Anita stepped in then "There are no ghouls in this cemetary" "But you said it was a ghoul attack" "Use your fucking Brain they travelled from a different area!" "However..." Anita yet again cut in "It's unusual for ghouls to travel this far" He turned to Kagome "Tell me about ghouls Kagome" "Fine, fine" "This cemetary is Holy ground right? So ghouls can't be created here usually it's a very fucking old cemetary or it has satanic or certain Voodoo rituals performed in them" "The grounds 'Holiness' eventually gets sucked up and it becomes Unholy" "Once that occurs, the ghouls either move into someones old ass grave or they rise nobodies compltetly sure which one"

"What do you mean Unsure?" "It's exactly what I said you old fart We're unsure Jesus do you expect us to Fucking Everything!" he turned to anita and she explained "Remeber two facts" Kagome butted it cold and serious they turned their full attention to her "Ghouls don't rot like zombies and basically rise up on their own also they have an animalistic quality meaning they won't attack unless your injured, sick, old you got that?" they nodded.

"Sorry to call you on your night off" Kagome muttered under her breath "Sure you fucking are" "Heard you were at a bachelorette Party Hoochi Coochie" "Your right it was fucking amazing I'm even get laid for my heat" everyone on R.P.I.T Knew Kagome was a demon it made things alot easier when she just blurted it out after she joined.

"Be careful Anita wouldn't want you catching anything" the entire group turned to us and said "We Love you!" "Aw sweethearts Pity I don't feel the same way" "Got someone for your season Kagome if not I'll able and willing" "With that small package zebrowski thanks but I'll pass plus I've got a sexy Vampire love I get to ravage" she exaggerated her hips swing while looking at them "I can imagine it now! Oh Baby Harder Faster. Yes! That'll be him moaning and writhing while I fuck his brains into Oblivion" "Damn and how long does it last?" "My Heat?" at his nod she continued "About a week maybe two" they all whistled loud and low "Damn hope he's got stamina" "I wouldn't have chosen him otherwise boys" they grinned lewdly "You don't go catch anything either" "Please I would lock myself up before I dared be desperate enough to choose a male with anything other than good looks and stamina for my heat"

They hopped into the car and drove off

End of chapter 5!


	4. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6

"Why do we have to come back here..." Kagome whined pitifully still in her little blakc dress only know she had some blood stains marring it from the crome scene "I left my purse okay!" a rumble of amusement was her answer as they exited the car. Jean-Claude was stood there perfectly still the wind tousled his hair and ruffled his silk shirt "I smell blood ma petite" "Nobody you know" anita replied smiling sweetly 'Too sweetly' kagome thought absentmindly "Have you been killing Vampires?" his voice was low and calm like a quiet before a storm "Not that it's any of your fucking business pretty boy but no we haven't so get off of our fucking cases" his dark blue eyes turned to her Gold clashing with blue "And why are you so angry my little pet" "I aint had any sleep 'kay my heat is arriving soon as well" silence ensured after that as buzz came out "Yo my faveourite bodyguard!" he nodded once keeping his eyes to the ground "Evening Kagome" "Evening to you too I'm going to go inside and scare the shit out of Monica" she gave a sharp tooth grin as she walked inside a couple of minutes later a high pitched shrill came out of the club followed by rounds of applauds "Shall we?" Anita nodded and followed after Jean-Claude but stopped when she looked at the stage "Kagome!" "Here she is folks after months of disappearence the Inu-Mistress rises once again!" more applauds as Kagome removed her little black dress and stripped down to her underwear which consisted of a red and black lacy lingeri barely hiding her volumptuos breasts with matching underwear.

The crowd wolf whistled and made lewd comments throwing money onto the stage, Jean-Claude sat down and caught her eye. Smirking she finished her pole dance and slithered her way to Jean-Claude looking like a cat ready to pounce. She sat in his lap and grinded herself into him biting his neck and licking up the blood that spilt "Do you like this my Pretty Boy?" he groaned in answer and she grinned at him, it was more like a flash of teeth to show her dominence but he saw it and bared his neck the last thing people saw before it went pitch black was Kagome biting his neck a small cry of ecstasy followed.

After that show was over Kagome went to get changed into her dress again missing when Cathering got entranced by the vampire but came out when he asked Anita's name "How pretty" he spoke. Kagome growled low "Back off she belongs to me" she let a little of her other half the dog demon trickle out in a possesive growl shocking the vampire "The you will take her place" "I don't do submissive you'll obey me of I won't play" she gave a predatory smile he eyes flashing crimson for only a brify second aubrey saw the beasts that loomed behind her "Shapeshifter" he hissed "Your wrong again" she walked up and grasped his hair pulling it until he kneeled before her. Then with great restraint she leaned into his ear and whispered one word "Demon" that one word seemed to be a trigger as he screamed loudly trying to push her away giving her wounds on her chest the dress ripping into small pieces until Jean-Claude came up to the stage and grabbed her hair whispered in her ear "Let go" "No" he pulled harder and hissed in her ear she snarled back releasing the vampire and turning to Jean-Claude "He attacked my pack you will take the punishment for stopping me she attacked him and knocked his to florr, staddling his waist she bit into his neck deeply feeling the blood rush through her throat. Her eyes turned red as she growled lowly "Submit!" knowing he had been beaten again he slumped. She got up and spoke to the audience "I hope you enjoyed my show" they looked unconvinced so grabbing Jean-Claude and Anita she showed the matching cross scar her and anita had and the scar on Jean-Claudes chest, The crowd burst into aplauds.

"Thast hurt My pet" "Not as much as it would've had I really punished you" he looked shocked momentarily before looked at the cross scar "How did you get it?" "I was betrayed by a fellow friend and marked myself with it swearing to nevere trust someone weaker than me ever again" "Anita is weaker is she not" "At the moment yes" the knowing look came into her eyes again before it was replaced by a pleasent mask "You know something..." "My silly naive Vampire I know everything that will happen so be prepared" with a small grin she eneterd the car of course when monica came put she boltedand pinned her to the wall she already looked a little scared "Ah I guess Anita had a little talk with you then?" she nodded vigourously "Good then let me add to that" Kagomebroke the barrier that held he power and flodded out and around them hissing and spitting like snakes. Kagome trailed her claws down monicas cheek almost gently the blood trailing down her though said otherwise "Do you feel that?" she giggled manically her grin stretched wide like a cheisre cat her eyes blood red "If I see you again I'll use this power I was gifted with and make die so slowly and so painfully that when you are dead no vampire or animatore could ever revive you, I'll take you still beating heart and devour it from your warm body and then I'll summon my pets to eat the rest of your pitiful self" she released her and she went scampering off.

"Was that really necessary?" Jean-Claude questioned her "Of course can't have the little whore try and betray now can I?"

End. I'm sorry I kind of merged chapter six and seven together oh well...


End file.
